Our lives from now on
by Likexaxrose
Summary: Alkira and her mother expected a nice dinner with the grandparents in Georgia, but what they encounter, is a nightmare. With Alkira's mother gone, Alkira strives for survival in the mysterious place of Georgia, with Walkers roaming the streets, until she meets a certain group in Macon...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first, so please, be nice! Sorry for the grammar errors, it's sent off my phone. Please enjoy. If you like, more to come. Please review! :D If I offend anyone in this, I am so sorry.**

I'm still...still short...

Sighing, threw the ruler down, and flopped onto my quilted covers on my bed. 5"4, and I'm fifteen. Life is depressing when your only five feet and four inches away from the ground.

Today was especially cold, for some reason. I know, I know, this is Canada, but it's not all snow, polar bears, and neighbours-across-the-glacier type deal here. It only snows in winter and late fall, like how you would expect. The only polar bears and other arctic animals like such is northern Quebec, and the territories.

But today, we're going to Georgia!

" Alkira! Are you packed?!" I hear my mother call from the kitchen.

My socked feet touch the ground, and shiver, as I stand to grab my suitcase from the closet.

"Yes mom!" I call back.

"Get your coat, and lets go!"

I can't wait to get to Georgia, even if it's in the U.S..

I rush out my bedroom, grabbing my coat from the hook, and run downstairs, my suitcase clunking behind me.

I get downstairs, and see my mom, all ready and waiting. I slip on my boots, and out the door we go, locking it behind us.

"I wonder how grandma and grandpa are," I say, throwing my suitcase in the back of the van.

"We'll have to see when we get there." My mother eyes me over. "Did you pack summer clothes? It's not Canada there."

I scowl. "You sound like a stupid American."

"And you sound like an up-tight English noble." She replied. I slid in the back, clicked my seatbelt on, and we drove away.

I didn't exactly have a hate-on for Americans, it's just that some are ignorant. Don't get me wrong, some are intelligent and know what they're talking about, but it burns me when I hear two American's, saying us Canadian's should just go back to our igloos. I'm very proud to be Canadian, heck, I'm proud that I'm half Native. All the more Canadian with our maple syrup, eh?

By the time we crossed the boarder into the States, I had already picked out a summer outfit, and threw it on in the back. Low-rise, light blue jeans, and a white halter top, exposing my stomach. I've always been self-conscious about my weight...

Georgia felt like a life time away. Most of the time I usually twirled my dark brown hair around my fingers. Y'know, in Canada you can get a really nice tan there. I'm a bit tan myself.

As we drove down interstates and highways, all I could see was cars. One car, two car, red car, blue car. Cars, cars, cars!... A funny word if you think about it.

But as we drove, I only looked for one thing. A sign. Specifically a green sign that said 'Georgia'.

I rested my head against my suitcase, waiting...and waiting... My eyelids felt heavy, and everything was black.

I jolted to the sound of my mom's shrill voice, waking me. I looked around frantically, realizing, we stopped. I looked out the windows, we were in a gas station.

"We're here. I'm just picking up drinks and snacks. What do you want?" She asked me. I rubbed my forehead.

"A monster." I answered.

"After a nap like that, you want an energy drink?... Fine."

Wow, she really put up a fight. Mom entered the store, and I waited...and waited...and waited.

By the time I checked the clock, almost an hour went by. The doors were locked, and we were parked at the back of the store. I couldn't see anything.

I unlocked the door from the inside, and got out, sliding the door shut. I walked around front, and saw no one. Cars littered the road, but no people.

"Mom?" I call.

No answer. I run into the store. As soon as I did, I stopped, and gasped. People were everywhere, dead! Their skin a sickly blue colour, eyes as if they were getting baked, and they didn't move. I took cautious steps forward to the till. A man was slumped over the counter. I closer examined him. It looked as if a wild animal was attacking him and eating his flesh. Are there coyotes here?

I got closer and closer to the body, my hand so close to touching him.

He jolted up, clawing and jaws snapping at me. I jumped back, screaming. Something's terribly wrong. He tried to...bite me? I look back, as most of the 'dead' bodies slowly get up, and stumble after me.

I ran to the van, climbing in, locking the doors after me. I panted heavily, searching for the keys. Mom always leaves the keys with me, always. I searched the glove compartment. There were the keys.

Something slammed against the window of the van, causing me to scream. It was...and undead person, trying to break in. I fumbled with the keys, panting heavily, but finally got the into the key slot. I turned the keys, and the wheeled machined whirred to life.

"Okay...okay... Just how mom does it..." I panted to myself, throwing the shift in reverse. I looked behind me, slowly pressing the gas. I back up roughly, threw the van into drive, and sped off.

"This is not happening... This is NOT happening!" I said to myself, scarred. I have no clue where I even was. Cars, and now, undead people were roaming the streets! How?!

I heard a spine-shivering crunch, as if I ran someone over. As soon as I heard it, I heard a scream afterwards. I looked back, my crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ohmigod, I just-" CRASH!

Bits of metal and rocks fell from a top me. I split my head from the steering wheel open on impact, everything turning blurry. The drivers door clicked open, and I stuck my foot out, feeling for a place to land.

I fell hard onto the concrete, banging me up even more. I shakily stood, sliding the van door open. My clothes were still there, but what was different, was that the back was filled with food. Did...did mom do this?

I looked at the building I crashed into. It was a pharmacy. Was I still even in Georgia?

The door was locked up tight, but I still needed to try. After all, I can hear the snarls of dead people just behind me.

I banged on the cage, hoping to get whoever was inside's attention.

"Please...! Open! My car crashed!" I yelled, drawing attention. "I have food, and clothes! You can have them if you just let me in! Please hurry, my... My head is split open!" I was almost sobbing. "Please, I think I'm..."

I stopped talking, and fell to my knees in front of the caged door. It was probably the lack of blood, but, I felt as though I almost didn't care anymore. I tasted something of copper, and blood dripped out of my mouth. I looked up, and the doors open, it was a black man.

"Jesus, are you okay?!" He asked.

"Food, in van, take it, let me in." I slurred. A chill Asian looking guy come after him, and unlocked the gate.

"I'll get the food. You get 'her'," me. "inside. Carley, come hold off these walkers while I gather what I can!"

A brunette woman came out, hold a hand gun, firing at those things the Asian guy called 'Walkers'. Funny...

I collapsed. Everything was silent and dark for a long time.

Images blurred, and noises of people were so high frequency, it felt like my ears were going to bleed. I regained my voice, but my vision and hearing were quite off. I must have been stunned.

"Where?" I slowly ask, wincing, trying to keep the headache down.

"Georgia, Macon." I heard someone say. It sounded like that black guy from before.

"I'm far from home..." I mumble. I haven't a clue what I was on, but I could feel I was lying down, too weak to move.

"Where do you live?"

"C-Canada..." I weakly said.

"Yeah, that is far away." He sadly mumbled.

"Did she say she was from Canada? How are things up there?" I hear a guy with a country accent. Not modern, almost redneck.

"Kenny, don't rush her. She was in a very serious accident not long ago. Give her time." I hear a woman with an exotic accent say. I feel something touch my forehead, closing up my wound. I see tips of fingers, and a woman's face. She looked tired, she was shoulder-length hair, and she looked about her thirties, maybe forties. Her hair was messy.

"Thank you, miss." I say weakly. She looked surprise.

"You can see me? I thought that crash paralysed you." She said.

"Lee, is she gonna be okay?" I hear the voice of a little girl whimper.

"Just fine, sweet pea." The man from before says. I start to stir, and sit up.

"Please, lay back down." The woman said. I waved her off with my hand.

"A...Allée, Americana." I mumbled to her, meaning to go away. I hop down from the counter, all eyes on me. "Who...?"

"I'm Lee." The black man said. Lee...

"I-I'm Clementine." A little girl runs up to me. I bent down.

"How old are you?"

"I'm Eight." She smiled. She had a ball cap, wild brown mop of hair, and a dress with leggings. I rubbed her head.

"Heuit ans." I say. She gave me a weird look.

"What?" Clementine asked. I frowned.

"You don't speak French?" I asked, rather disappointed. She shook her head.

"Oh... Not even Cree?" Same answer. "I'll have to stick to English then." I looked at Lee. "Your daughter is cute."

A frown crossed Lee's face. "She's uh...not my daughter..." He mumbled, scratching his head. What?

Rather then being nosey, I just nodded.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You crashed your car into a building. Don't you remember?" The Asian guy piped up from looking through the boarded up windows. "I'm Glenn."

"Driving? I'm only fifteen. I had the strangest dream... Dead people were chasing me..." I hazily said, looking around. "Who are the rest of you?"

"Carley." Said the brunette woman.

"Kenny." Said the man with slicked back greasy hair in his ball cap.

"I am Katjaa." The woman who fixed me up said. "And this is Ken jr. Or, Duck."

She gestured to a ten year old boy. I looked over by the pharmacy area, and saw a woman and an older man. He was on the ground, she was was assisting him.

"That's Lilly and Larry." I heard Kenny say behind me.

"I'm Doug." A geeky looking guy said, who kept watch. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You might wanna take a seat for this," started Kenny. "cuz' that dream of yours, wasn't a dream."

What? But...mom?

"Mom...?" My voice broke. "M-My mom? She's-she left into a store, but never came back..." I started. Kenny looked away.

"She's probably one of them now..."

I slowly shook my head. One of them? How? That's NOT possible. She wasn't dead!

"No way! She isn't, she wasn't dead. You need to be dead to be one if those..." I just couldn't find the word.

"Walkers." Glenn corrected me. I nodded.

"Yeah, that, walkers. She was alive. I don't see how-"

"Idiot!" Kenny yelled above me. I immediately stopped talking, as did everyone else, and looked at him. "You don't need to be dead,"

I felt a lump swell up in my throat, and my stomach churn. The stinging from keeping my eyes open, only made the tears flow out more.

"to be a walker. It's the bite that gets 'ya. If your bit, you only have minutes before you turn. Whatever is left of you by then, comes back, eating people." Kenny finished, fists clenched, teeth grinding against teeth in my ignorance.

I still denied it. "No! M-Maybe she ran in time? Yeah, yeah, s-she ran!" My mind ultimately made of a fake reality for me to take ease to, to hope for. My voice shook from the shock of thousands of undead horror movies becoming my life.

"Maybe," Kenny said. "we all gotta hold onto hope. Your mom might not be dead, and still out there. We all just..." Kenny trailed off.

By this point, I'm on my knees, my legs refusing to hold me up any longer, due to my knees quivering. That little girl...Clementine...I don't know how she looks so calm. Was she an orphan to start with? Mentally ill? Given fake hope long ago as well?

I looked into Kenny's eyes, as he refused to meet anyone else's, and just started at his feet. He slowly looked back to his wife and son, then turned to face me, eyes cold and hard.

"Gotta hope." He finally answered. My vision blurred from the tears in my eyes.

"Lee, are the pills coming?" The woman named 'Lilly' called to Lee. Lee nodded.

"Yeah, on it. We just need to find keys." Lee said, then looked at me. "What's your name?"

"I... I'm Alkira. Just call me Kira or sky, it's shorter." I say.

"Sky?" Clementine peeped up, slowly warming up to me.

"Alkira means 'sky' in my first language."

"Is that French?" She asked, resulting in my head shaking.

"It's Native."

"Holy cow, an Indian! Never met one before!" Kenny exclaimed. Stood quickly, pointing at him.

"Hey, I take offence to that! Indians and Natives are different. And I'm only half." I exclaimed.

"Cool it, Kenny. Kira just lost her mom, lets not be racist." Lee said. Kenny rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I'm from Florida. Weird shit is always coming outta my mouth. Don't think me rude," Kenny said.

"It's okay." I said calmly.

"Kira," I hear Clem say again. I look down to her. "I lost my parents too. I'm gonna find them!" Clem smiled.

"Oh, my dad died years ago. I only have a mom." I say. I look at everyone. Looks like I'm crashing with these folks for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two! Hooray! :D this is part two (2) of episode one (1), so if you want more, just tell me :) anyway, enjoy. And remember: review, review, review! :D also, mild swearing, nothing else too bad.**

It's been hours.

Crashing with these folks wasn't very easy, most of them being adults, which didn't help 'cuz of the coffee shortage. Coffee... Can't stand the stuff.

I've only really gotten along easily with Lee, Carley, and Clementine. Besides those people, I haven't really bothered with the others. Also, I was told that Lilly was a bitch, and that her father, Larry, was worse.

They were both in the military, and Lilly likes to see herself as leading the group. In her dreams.

Recently, I've learned Carley is a news reporter. She had charisma, her voice easy to listen too. I guess it's mandatory with the job. She also looked more groomed then the others, although, she did have her physco side. She had perfect aim, never misses. I could especially tell by the dried blood splatters on her white blouse and knee-length black skirt.

Lee had on a baby blue button-up shirt with khakis. He was also well groomed, mandatory as well, since he was a professor. A beard/moustache combination that wasn't over grown and a buzz cut, with walkers blood all over.

Clementine, she was in first grade, an eight year old. A dress, tights, messy, curly brown hair, and a hat. Adorable. But I felt bad for her... She hadn't a clue where her family was...

The static of Clementine's walkie-talkie came to life with Glenn's voice. Glenn offered to scope out the Macon area, and was given the second walkie-talkie to make contact with.

"Hey...little girl... Can you put your daddy on?" I hear Glenn's staticky voice break over the loud speaker. Clem hands Lee the walkie, to which he seemed to brush off the 'daddy' comment.

"It's Lee." He said.

"Yeah um, I'm stuck, and Walkers are everywhere! Can you come and be a bro? Would really help out." Glenn whispered. I could hear walker snarls in the background from where I sat. Kenny's family sat at the till, Lilly still attended to her dad on the floor, Clem sat with Carley at a counter, and Doug took watch. I sat with Clem.

"Yeah man, where you at?" Lee asked.

"Some place on the edge of town called 'The Travelier Motel'. There's like six or seven, I think? Anyway, I'd be great if you could come help me out. Bring Carley, she's got dead aim." Glenn's voice cracked over the speaker.

"You up for this?" Lee asked Carley. Carley loaded her gun, nodding.

"Ready." She said. Just as they were about to leave, Lee looked at me.

"Hey, know how to shoot?" He asked. My stomach churned at the nervousness of facing those 'things' again.

"I, uh, yes." I stuttered.

"Come with us, get of taste of Walker guts." Lee said. How can these guys be so calm about dead people walking?!

Lee tossed me a gun, and I gingerly caught it. I loaded the gun, and stuck it in my pants.

"Let's go." I said, showing bravery. But secretly, inside, I was ready to shit my pants.

We drive silently to the motel in Glenn's little car. We parked about a good ways down the road, to not draw attention. Guns at the ready, we slowly approached the motel.

My stomach was ready to jump out of my throat.

We crouched down in front of the small brick wall that decoratively lined the front of the motel, except the entrance and exit.

I looked around. Across the motel, a very moderate forest, where walkers took home to. The motel parking lot, which was the centre of the three-sided shape, was occupied by walkers.

We heard a clatter of small metal doors, as we were just outside the motel. Lee's firm hand covered my mouth from screaming, and keeping me from jumping.

"Guys..." I could hear a voice, sounding like Glenn's whisper. We peaked over the low wall, and Glenn's head poked out from the ice machine.

"Jesus Glenn," Carley scolded in a whisper. I looked around, my gun ready for any surprises.

"L-Let's get out of here." I mumble.

"No way, not yet!" Glenn refused, attempting to silently climb out of the ice machine, without drawing walkers.

"And why the hell not?!" Lee questioned.

"There's a girl locked in a room up there. I tried to save her, but she kept yelling and screaming for me to go away, saying I was bitten. I tried to convince her otherwise, but that's when..." Glenn didn't need to say any more.

"Alright, we'll help." Lee agreed. My mouth hung open in shock to Lee's agreeing to kill walkers, which out numbered us, and free a girl.

"What? Are you guys fucking insane?!" I silently yelled at them.

"Yeah, we're out numbered!" Carley agreed.

"What if it were you stuck up there?" Said Lee. I gulped, looking up at the top end room. Two walkers clawed at the door, attempting to break in. From this distance, I could hear the cowering and cries of the girl inside. No wonder walkers surrounded this place, she was easy prey... What if it were me? What if it were you? I know I would want some help about now...

My humanity, and conscious, got the better of me. "Yeah, I'm in."

Not much choice anyway. We crawled past the exiting gap in the tiny wall for cars to come and go, and hid behind the other section of the wall.

"What do you see?" Carley asked. Being the smallest out of us four, I peeked over.

A walker munched happily on it's prey, not noticing us. His, or her's, grunts of hunger were loud. An old R.V. sat in the parking lot area, behind the walker. Two more walkers littered the area.

One was starring dumbly at a wall. I don't just think it's the walker part that made him look dumb. I bet he was dense before this horror happened.

An abandoned car sat lonely, and also lonely sat a walker up against the door. By the dumb walker, I spotted 'break incase of emergency' box. Behind the glass, an axe.

"Lee," I whispered. "over there is an axe. If you take out that walker, killing the rest will be a breeze."

"Good call Kira," Carley intervened. "but how do we take out that first one?"

Lee hummed in thought. From where he sat, I couldn't quite see what he saw. He swiftly reached behind the wall, and dragged something back. A pillow.

"What are we gonna do, suffocate them to death?" Carley scoffed.

"It might come in handy..." He mumbled. A pillow... Yeah, right, lets grab our blankey's and take a nap. I yawned. I actually wouldn't mind a nap right now.

"Guys, a truck over there." Glenn pointed out. We crawled past the lit-up 'Travelier motel' sign, last another gap for cars, and his behind a green truck across from us, acting like the rest of the wall.

Our position brought us closer to one of the walkers, who sat carelessly, grunting. It didn't see us, we were too far away. The smell though, oh god, the smell... Rotting flesh and moulding organs; never get used to the smell.

"What do we do now?" I squeaked. Lee looked into the window of the truck, spotting a screw driver on the seat.

"I could get to that screw driver if we could bust the window." Lee whispered.

"What about the noise?" Carley asked. I saw the look of wondering in Lee's eyes, looking around.

"Carley, come with me. You two," Glenn and I. "cover us." Lee ordered. I nodded, and watched as the two stalked off to the walker, sitting against the car.

"What's he doing?" Glenn whispered to me. I peeked around the truck, and saw Lee holding the pillow to the walker's face, it's arms flailing to move.

"He can't be serious!" I scoffed to myself. His lips moved quickly, talking to Carley. She put her gun to the pillow, and pulled the trigger.

All that was heard was the soft click of the trigger, and Lee removed the ruined pillow.

"Genius!" Glenn said in awe behind me. Lee searched the car, and the two crawled back to us.

"Look," Lee opened his palm, and showed us an engine part of some sort. I wasn't good with cars, or knew much about them. "I could probably bust this window open with-"

"Wait!" Glenn said, in a hush, grabbing the part from Lee. "I saw on T.V. that these things had a porcelain part that could turn anything into dust."

Glenn crunched the part under his foot, picking up a tiny cube of black material, giving it to Lee.

Lee threw the tiny speck at the window. I watched in amazement as the glass almost seemed to disintegrate. What the hell was that stuff?!

Lee carefully reached in, retrieving the screw driving. "This'll scramble a few brains..."

"Dude, we could totally get that one over there," Glenn pointed to the first walker we saw, munching on the body of a person. Actually, I'm not sure if that was human at all...

"Carley, Kira, cover us." Lee said, him and Glenn sneaking behind the first walker, back's against the grill of the R.V.. The nose of Carley's gun peeked over the low brick wall.

"Ready your gun. Those fuckers are more trouble then they look," Carley whispered to me. I gulped, nodded, and cocked my gun.

More trouble then they look, eh? Well...that's a lot of trouble...

Lee gave us a wink, giving a brief exchange with Glenn. Lee whistled, but not for us. Screw driver in hand, Lee looked around the R.V. to the un-visible side of the R.V.. The walker munching on it's snack looked up, reacting to the high-pitched noise, spotting Glenn. He held a wooden board in his hands, ready to swing.

"Look down the notch, take a deep breath, finger on the trigger... Wait for my signal if anything gets out if hand." Carley whispered to me. I just dumbly dipped my head.

SQUIRCH!

The nasty, decaying, organ-rotted smell hit my nostrils hard. Not only watching Glenn smash that walker's brain in made me sick, smelling the mould was even worse!

It felt like something was forcing something up my stomach hard, like a rock, and through my throat. I tried to keep my teeth clenched, and resisting made me gag, sounding like a cat coughing up a hairball.

"Do it quietly!" Carley hissed at me. Oh, yeah, puking QUIETLY is easy. As I watched an undetected walker get stabbed in the eye with the screw driver, I let it all out.

I wiped my mouth, gulping back the leftovers.

Glenn took out the walker munching of a snack, and Lee took out the walker behind the R.V.. Now, only one more down here, then two more up by the door.

Lee and Glenn crawl back to us, and we hid behind the truck again.

"One more left." Glenn said.

"If I can get that car in neutral, we can trap that walker and get the axe. Everything else will go smoothly," Lee said. He creeped up to the car, opening the door, throwing the shift in neutral. Thank god for whosever car that was, they left the keys. With the help of all of us, we pushed the car forward with much force, and let the slant do the rest of the work.

It seemed like forever, but the car finally trapped the walker. The trunk slowly crushed the torso of the walker, only leaving the head and arms free. Arms that could easily reach you if you went for the axe...

"You should probably kill it first, Lee." I said. Lee nodded, stabbing the screw driver into the forehead of the walker.

"Dude, where'd your weapon go?" Glenn asked. Lee gave him a smirk.

"Into the golfball-sized hole." He chuckled. Glenn grinned, looking at the slumped-over walker.

"Sick." Glenn said. Lee smashed the glass with his elbow, reaching for the axe.

"Great, now just two left by the door..." Carley mumbled, pointing to the walkers up stairs on the landing of the room.

"This'll be no problem. If anything goes wrong, I want you to stay down here and cover me." Lee said. He crouched, slowly making his way up the metal stairs, and onto the walk way. He readied his swing at the first walker, decapitating it. The same with the next. We walked up the stairs, and made our way to the boarded door.

Lee's fist pounded on the door. "Hello, we're here to help!"

My heart jumped as I heard a growl, then cry from the room.

"G-Go away!" A woman's shrill voice cried to us.

"We can help!" I yelled at the door, hoping she could hear me. There's been silence for quiet some time, and the night's air nipped at my sandalled toes.

"Guess we'll use force..." Lee mumbled, raising the axe high in the air, bringing it down hard on the board, locking the door. The wood split into splinters, allowing us to enter.

"We're commin in-"

"Stop, just stop!" The woman yelled. Lee's hand froze, hovering over the door knob. The knob twisted, and the door opened.

A woman, twenties, stepped out, looking in horrible condition. Deep, black bags under her eyes, reddened nose from beating, yellow-tainted eyes.

A shiver forced up my spine, causing me to shake all over.

"Guys, she's bitten," Carley whispered to us.

"I-I told you to go away, but you just didn't listen. You had to get me out, didn't you?" Her broken voice was almost a scowl, half-sob.

"We have a group. If you come back with us, we could save-" the woman's voice cut him off.

"Don't you get it?! I'm bitten! I told your friend," she gestured to Glenn. "that. What happened to my boyfriend, will happen to me!" She cried, tear streaming her face.

"...You have a boyfriend?-" Glenn moped.

"Glenn-!" Carley clenched her teeth.

"I-I can't let that happen. I can't become one of them! They eat and they eat, and they never stop. I-It's satanic! It's not Christian!" She paused, her sobs and voice calming. She glared at Carley, looking at her hand, holding...

"You have a gun." She said. I gulped. Oh no...

"Yeah... So?" Carley slowly said, assuming the worse.

"Can I see it?" The woman asked.

"No," Carley hid the gun behind her back. "I can't let you do that."

"Please! I-I-I...!" The woman stopped, breathing heavily. Her skin's glow slowly started to dim to a grey colour.

"Carley, look at her!" Lee said. "Give it to her!" He pleaded. My gaze passed between the two, as moments went by, the woman started hacking.

Carley gave in. She sighed, tossing him the gun.

"Here," Lee handed the gun to the woman.

"You three, get in the car. I'll be there in a sec..." Lee trailed off.

What? Why would he stay?

"Why-"

"Someone has to pick up the gun..." Carley answered for me, as if she knew.

I looked at the woman, giving her a sad look. She returned my look, and I slowly turn, leaving for the car with the two.

"God bless ya'." I heard Lee say. I look up to the landing from the parking lot, to see her return the saying. I slowly turn away, just in time to not see her pull the trigger. For some reason, I feel like I lost a part of my soul...

The drive back to the pharmacy was silent, and grim. It did no good coming here. We should have just gotten Glenn, and left...

But some fraction of me thinks: we did that woman a favour.

**Did you like it? I hope so! I LOVE to hear feedback. Please let me know what you think ^-***


End file.
